fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Women and Girls Foundation
Heather Arnet, Executive Director. In this role, Heather serves as the chief spokesperson, fundraiser, and advocate for the organization. Since joining the Foundation as its first Executive Director, Heather has spearheaded WGF’s efforts to pursue legislation at the city, county, and state levels for fair representation for women on Pennsylvania’s appointed boards, authorities, and commissions. In addition to her work with the Foundation, Arnet is the Regional Vice President of the Pennsylvania Women’s Campaign Fund, a Board Member of Grantmakers of Western Pennsylvania, and an Advisory Board Member of The Forbes Funds. She also serves on the Education Committee of Western PA Planned Parenthood and is an active member of NOW, The Women’s Funding Network, and Women in Philanthropy. In 2004, Arnet was selected as one of Pittsburgh’s “Top 40 under 40” by Pittsburgh Magazine. In 2003 she was honored with an award in "Art and Activism" from the Thomas Merton Center for Social Justice, and in 2005 AAUW awarded Heather a “Friend of Equity Award” for her work in fighting for women’s rights. Heather has her B.A. degree from Carnegie Mellon University in Literary and Cultural Studies and Drama. In addition to her activist and philanthropy work, Heather also writes and directs feminist theatre, most recently receiving rave reviews and a grant from the Pennsylvania Council on the Arts for her play "Yo’Mama!" (about the challenges and joys of modern motherhood). Ashley Clark, Development Officer. Ms. Clark has several years of experience in donor relations, having worked for both the Pittsburgh Symphony Orchestra and the Pittsburgh Opera’s development offices. Ms. Clark’s work at WGF will involve engaging women and men throughout the region in the philanthropic work of the Foundation. By building a broad base of support of individual donors investing in the work of the Foundation, WGF will increase its ability to achieve gender equity throughout the region through strategic grantmaking, coalition building, and public advocacy. Contact Ashley for any Donation or Fundraising related questions. Adriana Dobrzycka, Program Officer. As a Program Officer, Adriana assists the Foundation with its grantmaking and outreach efforts. Adriana graduated from St. Cloud State University with a B.A. in Anthropology and Political Science, and has recently completed a joint-degree Master’s program at the University of Pittsburgh, Graduate School of Public Health (GSPH) and the Graduate School of Public and International Affairs (GSPIA). Adriana is from Florence, Italy and comes to the Women and Girls Foundation with a background of human rights research and advocacy. Contact Adriana for any grantmaking related questions. Tara Simmons, Director of Community Initiatives. Tara brings extensive experience working with regional strategic initiatives and grantmaking to the organization. Prior to joining WGF, she served as Director of Member Services for Grantmakers of Western Pennsylvania for five and a half years. In this capacity, Simmons managed the organization’s member relationships with grantmakers throughout the region, as well as organized regional non-profit events, such as the annual Non-Profit Summit. As Director of Community Initiatives for WGF, she will be responsible for managing the core outreach programs of the organization, including its Girls as Grantmakers program, its Catapult salary negotiation program and its regional efforts to service donors and grantees throughout Southwest Pennsylvania. Tara also serves on the board of the Three Rivers Community Foundation. In her free time, she is a stationer who specializes in handmade greeting cards and invitations. A native of Washington County, Tara and her husband Greg reside in Cecil Township, and share their home with two Clumber Spaniels and three rescued cats. Category:Organizations